godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Islands
The Monster Islands are an archipelago of islands in the Pacific Ocean that were used by the CKR to relocate Kaiju to study them and prevent further kaiju attacks. The Islands currently served as the base of operations for Godzilla and the Earth Defenders after they were abandoned by the government. Geography The Monster Islands are located in an area of the Pacific Ocean, isolated from the many of the major continents. When the Counter-Kaiju Reactionary forces had control of the island, they saw it as a perfect environment for the kaiju, as they would be far from many human settlements. The Monster Islands are made up five islands: One large crescent moon-shaped Island in the centre of the archipelago and the four other islands surrounding it. The islands have lush forests and jungles like other tropical islands and some areas are large clearings, with the central island having a large volcano. There are also rocky areas on the islands such as canyons or valleys as well as mountainous areas. The island chain is located in the Pacific Ocean, above where the Devonian capital once stood. Locations Ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra In one area of the Monster Islands are ancient ruins that date back thousands of years to the Toba Extinction. They were originally built one the islands by an ancient civilization and they were dedicated to the first line of Guardian Kaiju: The Eight Guardians of Terra. The ruins are likely the last of their kinda left on Terra. Statues have an kaiju-esque design. After the islands were abandoned, the Earth Defenders used the ruins as a meeting place for when a new member of the Earth Defenders joins the faction, such as the case of Manda. Kumonga's Turf In one area of the islands is a large canyon with a cave at the end of it. This habitat served as Kumonga's territory, it is similar to his previous home in the Grand Canyon. The canyon is decorated with webs when Kumonga moved in, created by the spider himself but the humans also placed replica bones to serve as decorations where were made to make Kumonga feel more at home. Kumonga's nicknames his territory "The Lair" for a scary affect. Inhabitants The former inhabitants where humans from ancient times, likely related to the First Civilisations. They had original built statues and temples to honour The Eight Guadrians of Terra, the first line of guardian to appear on Terra. However these humans eventually disappeared from the islands, likely during or after the Toba Extinction. At some point after, the Devonians came to Terra and their ships landed at the islands. They eventually created the foundation for a colony in a section of ocean near the island. In 2010, the Devonians used the main island for an ambush area for Biollante to attack the Cryog ships. When the CKR team discovered the island chain, they planned to make the islands into a sanctuary for Kaiju to keep them away from populated eras and to protect them, giving the island chain the name of Monster Islands. The first residents of the island the CKR control were Sanda, Gaira, Baragon, Rodan and Kumonga. After the Trilopod War in 2014, the islands were abandoned by the CKR. The Earth Defenders, who formed after the war with Godzilla , Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Mothra Lea, Mothra Leo, Gorosaurus, Varan, Baragon, Kamoebas, Kumonga, Zilla and Titanosaurus, make the islands their new home and base of operation. Sanda and Gaira, however, left the island and went to make a new home elsewhere .The Shobijin also made the island their home as they came with Mothra's offspring. In 2015, Manda joined the Earth Defenders and became a resident of the islands. Titanosaurus eventually abandoned the islands in 2015 after being rescued from the Simians by SpaceGodzilla and joined the Earth Conquerors. In 2016 however, the islands would once again become abandoned. During a confrontation between the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors, a magic circle create by Grimoire Heart generated above Monster Islands and transported both Kaiju factions to Earth Land. History Monsters Islands likely formed millions of years ago and it wasn't until long after the Mesozoic Era would the islands become inhabited by the First Civilizations who built temples and monuments to honour the first line of Guardians Kaiju: The Eight Guardians of Terra. These inhabitants however disappeared from the island at some point after the Toba Extinction. Once the Devonians arrived on Terra, they had their new home beneath Monster Islands. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, the Monster Islands where out in the Pacific Ocean undiscovered by the humans. They originally served as a meeting place between the Devonians and the Cryogs after damage was dealt to their ship by Jet Jaguar in Las Vegas. In reality, it was an ambush and the Devonians unleashed Biollante onto the Cryogs ship, soon Godzilla arrived and battle Biollante, defeating her in the process. Soon, the CKR discover the islands and decide that to relocate kaiju to the islands to act as a prison and home for them for, thus duding name The Mosnter Islands. The humans attempt to transport Titanosaurus who had been knocked out by the military and transported via helicopter, however Titanosaurus managed to escape the islands when he is called upon by the Devonians. After their battle with Godzilla in Brisbane, Gaira and Sanda are transported to the Islands and become the first permanent residents of the Island, each being given their own half of one of the islands. Soon Baragon is brought to the islands after his emergence in Paris. Cryog's Revenge Arc In 2014 after Godzilla's supposed death, the CKR are continuing to relocate kaiju to Monster Islands. The newest residents being Rodan and Kumonga. Zilla is spotted in the seas of the islands, checking out the territory but not coming to land. Trilopod War Arc Soon after Mothra is killed by Battra and Infant Island is destroyed, the Mothra Twins Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo along with the Shobijin go to Monster Islands to take shelter. Battra arrives at the Islands to hunt down his niece and nephew. Not longer after the rogue divine moth arrives, the Cryogs send the Trilopods to invade the islands, capturing the resident monsters and taking them to their hive. As the alien kaiju attack, the humans evacuate the island. Leaving it abandoned. Post Trilopod War Arc After Godzilla and the other Earth Monsters defeat the Trilopods and Magita, the humans had abandoned Monster Islands and now served as the headquarters and home of the Earth Defenders, the inhabitants including: Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Mothra Lea, Mothra Leo, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Varan, Kamoebas, Kumonga, Zilla and Titanosaurus. In 2015, Manda becomes new inhabitant of the Islands as she joins the Earth Defenders. Later in the same year, Titanosaurus leaves the islands and defects from the Earth Defenders after his obduction by the Simians and his joining with the Earth Conquerors. In 2016, the Earth Conquerors invade the islands and confront the Earth Defenders and before the to sides battle, a magic circle create by Grimoire Heart and transports both factions to Earth Land, leaving Monster Islands abandoned once again. Category:Locations